No Rest for the Weary
by j3nnee
Summary: Neal has a day off but not without some unexpected intrigue. Maybe some spoilers from all seasons. Whumpage, friendship, angst and more! From a one shot into three chapters. w00t!
1. Chapter 1

**(Chapter 1)**

It had been too long since Neal had had a real day off from working with Peter. Not that he didn't like working with the agent or the FBI for that matter. There were advantages he liked but he was feeling a bit worn from the past few assignments. Being undercover could be fun but the last two assignments had nearly cost him his life and Peter had more than cussed out a few agents, including Ruiz for not helping the matter. Neal was appreciative that Peter protected him but he needed his space to think about things; Get down to what he wanted to do, think about and in general apply his mind on. He had been reconciling himself with everything that had happened up till now including Kate's death and Mozzie's near murder. It made him reconsider a few options and think about what he might do once he was free.

The young man sat on the terrace thinking as he sipped coffee from a little cup and smiled slightly. It was Friday and he had the whole weekend to himself. Mozzie had promised to come by later to discuss a few things but for now, Neal was alone and he had the morning to himself for once. He finished the small but scrumptious breakfast of eggs Benedict and fruit June's housekeeper had brought up and cleaned up the table before he checked himself in the mirror and left the apartment. He took the steps two at a time down noting that June wasn't there to greet him. He'd been surprised the housekeeper had brought breakfast today but Maggie had told him June left early to visit with her granddaughter. He felt a small pang of loneliness but swept it aside as he headed outside and into the crisp late Winter air of New York. The city smelled nice for once, a soft scent of rolls from a nearby bakery making his mouth water. He moved across the street and bought one with a small cup of hot chocolate as he walked down the sidewalk towards the park.

There was very little snow on the ground or ice but it was still very cold. Neal felt the chilly breeze whip at his hair as he pulled his hat protectively over his face and his jacket collar up a bit higher. He watched people walking past to work or elsewhere and tried to imagine why or where when someone bumped into him which made him drop his hot chocolate to the ground as they paused.

"I'm sorry."

It was a young woman, a very pretty girl with bright brown eyes beneath long golden brown lashes. She had her hair pulled back in a tight bun as she tried to apologize to him for the drink.

"It's ok. Just be careful next time."

He smiled at her charmingly as he picked up the cup and tossed it into the trash and she hurriedly ran off after apologizing yet again. She seemed nervous but he shrugged it off as he moved on towards the park. It was his day off and he was going to enjoy it.

**()()()**

He roamed the park for a good hour, taking in a few nature trails, getting a hot dog and a coffee before sitting down to enjoy them. He was looking for a bench to sit down when someone bumped into him but this time he managed to save his drink and his food. It was the same young woman from before, an odd coincidence he thought.

"I'm sorry. Oh it's you."

She seemed to remember him and he nodded, feeling a bit confused at the chances they'd bump into one another again. New York wasn't exactly a small city. He noticed she turned back behind her and that nervousness was still there. Neal glanced the same way and thought he saw some mean looking guys looking her way or at least pretending not to with Neal there. She started to walk off when he gently grasped her arm.

"Are you ok?"

She just stared at him a moment as if uncertain what to say as she nodded her head, obviously a lie as she pulled from his grasp and walked quickly away. Neal watched her curiously, more so when the two scary looking guys moved on after her. He sighed as he looked at his hot dog and coffee, scarfing them down quickly as he made a quick run across a large grassy knoll towards a point where he might catch her before they did. The young woman was passing by the small copse of bushes he chose when he reached out and grabbed her quickly, his gloved hand covering her mouth but turning her so she saw it was him. She nodded as the two scary guys stopped and looked around but didn't see them. Neal noticed one had a phone and pulled it out and texted someone quickly before they both split up and he heard them say something about finding the woman and soon.

They hid a while longer till she pulled away and Neal let go of her. She stared at him and seemed uncertain what to think as she gazed into his eyes.

"Thank you..."

He flashed his most charming smile and bowed slightly.

"Neal... Miss..."

He left it open and she seemed uncertain a moment holding out her hand.

"Lydia. I guess first names are ok. Thank you, Neal. I have to go now but thanks."

She started to leave but he grasped her arm gently making her turn and stare at him questioningly.

"Why are those men looking for you, Lydia?"

She pulled her arm free and took a few steps backwards, her manner guarded again.

"You don't want to get involved Neal, but thank you for the help."

She gave him a soft smile back before slipping out onto the main path again. He slipped out and watched, curious why the men were chasing her as he mentally kicked himself for getting involved with this kind of thing on his day off and followed her.

Neal lost her after about thirty minutes, uncertain which way she went when he realized he was going to be late to meet up with Mozzie at June's. He had enough excitement in his life without adding to it with a mystery girl and men chasing her. He was close to the edge of his radius as it was (_a good enough excuse_) so he went back the way he'd come from when someone bumped him hard.

"Excuse me..."

He nodded and started to pass when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him aside into a doorway out of sight. Neal was about to protest when someone hit him hard across the jaw and his head was pushed back till he heard a slight crack of bone against the wall.

"I don't know who you are buddy but it's best you leave this alone. Kapish?"

Neal could barely nod to them as he saw stars and he felt a slight slap of his face and laughter.

"Good... now, what did Lydia tell you and you can go on your way."

He started to come to from the manhandling when he blinked up at the two innocently. For once he didn't know anything, the woman never having said a thing to him other than _thanks_. He just stared up at them with his most innocent look, which for once was honestly devoid of any knowledge, and shrugged.

"She never said anything. We just bumped into one another."

Both goons looked between each other, obviously not believing him. They whispered not so quietly to the other.

"_Think he should have a visit with the boss? Might loosen his tongue..._"

Neal felt a chill wash over him as he wondered who their boss was and how to escape meeting him. He was truly regretting getting involved with this _Lydia_ woman now as he struggled against the man holding him.

"_Sounds like a plan._"

One of them pulled out a gun, holding it out of sight but obvious to Neal who's right arm was twisted back hard behind him while he felt the gun pushed against his spine.

"_Don't do anything stupid!_"

Neal nodded, head and neck hurting as he was forced down the sidewalk and to a black sedan. The other man opened up the back door and they shoved him inside, more goons within.

"Who's this? I thought we were supposed to pick up Lydia."

The driver looked confused as the other man inside held a gun on Neal and another cuffed his wrists behind him.

"Don't know. She bumped into him twice so he must be someone. He won't talk either."

Neal swallowed hard wondering if he could talk his way out of this but saw a look from the goon with the gun telling him to stay quiet so he did. He was too dizzy still from the hit to the jaw and head to really think straight anyhow.

"Well, boss won't be happy with this but if you think he knows something I'll back you."

The man who'd clocked him nodded, pulling something out of his pocket as the other man in the back seat held him. A rag was pressed to Neal's face as he struggled to free himself, a sickly sweet smell filling his nostrils.

"I hope Lydia's worth this, buddy."

Neal felt himself starting to succumb to the chloroform as his eyes rolled back into his skull and he passed out.

**()()()**

Neal had a nightmare about big guys with guns chasing him and then tackling him to the ground and beating the crap out of him. He thrashed as much as he could in his sleep til someone slapped at his face and he started to come to.

His first impression of consciousness wasn't what he expected. The room was brightly lit by a lamp of some kind directly shining in his face. He squinted against it, trying to turn his head but someone behind him held his head firmly so that the light continued to blind him. He tried to move his arms up to cover his face but found them bound behind him with some kind of heavy cord as were his legs to a chair. There were rags stuffed in his mouth and tape over his lips as the young man tried to figure out where he was and if was actually awake from that nightmare.

"Look! Sleeping Beauty wakes up finally. I think you gave him a bit too much of that chloroform, Bobby. Pretty boy here looks a bit confused. Shall we remind him why he's here?"

Neal only just recognized the voice as the man who had socked him and then asked him about someone. Who was it they had been questioning him about. His head was fuzzy when another semi-familiar voice piped in.

"Yes. I believe you know Lydia. Too bad you don't have ID on you or I would have made sure your love ones received an ear as proof of your death."

Neal struggled against his bindings but someone cuffed him hard across the side of the head, stunning him. He continued to squint against the light as the men spoke to him. Someone not so gently yanked the tape off his lips and he coughed up the rags after a moment.

"So... we know you were talking to Lydia and helped her evade us. What did she tell you and was it about the item in question?"

He blinked up at them through slitted eyes as he tried to think straight. His temples were thumping from the drugs and earlier hit across the jaw but this current smack across the head hadn't helped him any. He gave a cough to clear his throat which felt dry from the rags.

"We just bumped... into each other. Nothing more."

Neal kept it simple, hoping for some mercy but was certain these big guys didn't know the meaning of the word. He heard someone laugh, everyone chuckling a moment before they went silent and a new voice spoke.

"I wouldn't protect her if I were you. She's not worth it and she'll only betray your trust as she betrayed mine."

A man moved closer, out of view of the light as his head blocked it and Neal got a good look at the new speaker.

The man was tall, good looking and blond. His hair was cut short and somewhat spiky. He had light green eyes, his expression dark with a cold gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips as he grasped Neal's chin tightly in his thin fingers and made the con look at him.

"You look like a smart guy to me. I don't see how you'd be swayed by a pretty face but I could be wrong. She did it to me too."

The man was practically nose to nose with him now, his chin firmly held so he couldn't move with the man holding his head behind him.

"Let's make this simple. I'm willing to cut you in if you tell me what she offered you. I'm willing to be fair long as I still get the product. What do you say?"

Neal had no idea what was going on but he wasn't willing to lose his life over a stranger he barely knew. He nodded his head, the blond man patting his cheek gently, an expectant look on his face as the con tried to figure out what the man was talking about and fake him out.

"She offered me 4..."

He hoped he was being vague enough when the man's eyes popped open and he let go of his chin, pacing back and forth, the light blinding him once again.

"Stupid witch! She's going to pay for her backstabbing ways if it's the last thing I do."

He saw the blond man make a motion towards him, a not so quiet whisper just audible.

"_Cut him loose, drug him and toss him into the Hudson. If she's going to do this to me, I don't need to be making deals. Just find her!_"

Neal tried to act like he hadn't heard anything, feeling his bonds cut loose and several strong hands holding him as he was led semi-blind from the darkened room with the bright light into a dimly lit hallway. Someone opened a door and he found himself staring at the evening sun just dropping behind the skyline of New York. How long had he been here that it was almost nighttime?

"Boss says we're going to let you go. We'll give you a lift, ok?"

Neal didn't have much of a choice as he tried to think of a plan. He didn't have much so he just did what he could, his body suddenly going limp in their arms, head slumping to one side heavily. The goons seemed confused, one of them slapping him across the face in a not so gentle manner but he didn't move, feeling their hands loosening on him ever so slightly.

"He fainted! Son of a... Well, doesn't matter does it? He's going to swimming with some fishes pretty soon. Larry, watch him while I get some rope and a sack."

All but one hand left him and even after a moment he felt those hands loosen up and heard someone pacing nearby, the sound of a lighter and aroma of a cigarette reaching his nose as he opened up one eye and looked around. Larry seemed to be off about 15 or so feet away, face lit up dimly by the cigarette and not paying any attention to him in the least. Neal had expected that as he quietly slipped out of his shoes and ran quietly around the vehicle and off towards a large pile of palettes and wood. He slipped his shoes back on once he was out of earshot, starting to run in earnest towards the city lights but finding the river between him and total freedom.

"He can't have gotten far!"

He heard voices catching up as he turned back, grabbed up one of the smaller wooden palettes and dropped it into the water. If he had to row across he'd do it but he wasn't going to get caught by these guys again. Neal lay on the palette and started to row with his arms when he realized this was just ludicrous. He slipped into the water and started to swim in earnest to the other side. It was a good half a mile he thought but it was better than being murdered and dumped here without his permission. It was going to take a good dry cleaner to get the smell of the river out of his suit but it was worth it if he lived.

When he reached the other side he crawled up onto the shoreline and collapsed. He was a pretty strong swimmer but this was farther than he'd had to swim outside a pool in a long time, not to mention the reek of the water, the cold temps and his weariness from being drugged and mistreated. He just wanted to sleep there, nobody to bug him... when he heard the sound of a boat motor and opened his eyes again to see a dark form out in the water and someone flashing a light looking for him.

_Crap!_ They'd noticed the palette as he tiredly dragged himself to his feet and up the embankment. He made it to the top and found a fence surrounding the area he was in. Another pitfall but he was too tired to care as he searched for a good spot, took off his suite jacket and threw it up onto the barbed wire on top and gingerly climbed over. He left the jacket behind too tired to jump up and grab it as he made a break across the silent dirt road towards the city lights. He was just making a slow lope up onto what appeared to be a real road when he heard flashing lights, red and blue to be exact and someone spoke through a megaphone.

"Put your hands on your head!"

Great... now he was going to get arrested? He was tired and achy enough he wasn't sure he cared as he did as he was told, the crunching of steps on the road telling him they were coming closer as hands grabbed him and he was cuffed.

"Neal Caffrey. Your keeper will be happy to know you aren't as reformed as he thought. Take him away."

Neal saw the snide smile on the Marshall's face, recognizing the man from a previous case although his name escaped him. He glared back at the man without expressing how tired he was. It wouldn't help his case with the man already had a prejudice against him. He sighed, knowing Peter was going to be furious when everyone started to duck and cover. There were gun shots from near by and Neal felt himself duck along with them.

"What the hell is going on? Someone figure it out... You, keep an eye on him!"

The Marshall nodded to a rookie looking guy who nodded as the rest of them went to see what the shooting was all about. Neal just wanted to hide in the car but knew he'd rather be off on his own then here with whatever was going on. This day was not ending well as he quickly unlocked his cuffs and acted coy till the rookie was distracted by the radio.

"Yes... there are gunshots. Erickson and the others went to check it out. No I'm here watching someone. Yes..."

Neal quietly slipped back away from the Marshals towards the back of the car and then out of sight as he quickly ran into the brush and made his way back out onto the road again. He reached into his pocket in hopes of calling Peter before the news got back to him but cursed when he found his cell gone. Those goons must have taken it when he was unconscious. He sighed as he ran in the growing gloom towards freedom. Finally when he thought it was safe, he attempted to hail a ride back to town. Neal could only hope he didn't look as badly as he felt as he put on his most charming smile. It took a few minutes but someone finally stopped as he walked up and leaned on the open passenger side window. The car was dark inside but he could just make out the driver was a woman.

"Hi, thanks for stopping. Are you headed back into the city?"

He saw the person nod in the darkness as he heard the door unlocked and slipped inside. He felt badly as he saw his face in the rear-view mirror and sighed. He looked a fright from his usual self and he was damp and dirty to boot, his suit ruined.

"I really appre... ciate this."

His voice cracked as he realized the driver had a gun on him and the overhead light went on. It was Lydia.

"You must not be as innocent as I thought if you escaped from Gregory and his goons. Where's your jacket?"

She was waiting for an answer as he shivered from his swim in the cold water and cold air despite the heater on in the car.

"Jacket? They took my coat and I had to leave my suit jacket on the barbed wire. Why?"

He saw her face pale and suddenly she cocked the gun.

"I never should have involved a civilian in this... Dammit! Gregory will find the item in your jacket and get the money for himself. I should kill you now but it wouldn't do me any good."

She pressed the gun a bit closer as she unlocked the doors. Her voice was pure venom.

"Get out before I shoot you."

He no longer thought she was pretty, anything that had been beautiful about her eaten up by the ugliness he saw in her now. He nodded, opening the door and slipping out tiredly onto the shoulder. He barely closed the door before she squealed off quickly, the smell of burnt rubber and exhaust making him cough as he realized he was going to have to hoof it back.

Several cars passed by, a few honking at him or slowing down but he waved them off preferring to walk than to take a chance another crazy person would pick him up. He just wanted to get back to June's and crawl under the covers or into a hot shower. Either would do at this point.

It was three hours later he made it back, a vegetable salesman offering him a ride in the back of his rig. Neal was too tired by then to complain and it was already past sunset. He just wanted to sleep, the rocking of the small cart and the smell of fresh vegetables lulling him to sleep. He heard a honk not too longer after, the driver letting him off at a deli near June's. He didn't want her address compromised as he walked the last block to her home and dragged himself inside. Nobody was home which was probably for the best as he limped up the stairs. He didn't even care his nice shoes were ruined and making a soft squishing sound as he made his way up to his room. He unlocked the door and found everything the way he'd left it as he closed the door, locked it and slipped into the bathroom. Neal quickly disrobed, his clothes reeking of the East River among other things as he ducked into the shower and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it.

Twenty minutes later he turned off the water and exited feeling cleaner although the stench of the river still filled the bathroom from his clothes. He placed them in the shower and let them soak in a small basin of water as he wrapped himself up in a towel and gave a look at his face in the mirror. He looked beat up and tired, bags under his eyes and a few light bruises. Neal sighed as he dried his hair and styled it as best he could before exiting out to his room again and digging around for a comfortable pair of cotton pajama pants and a tee. He heard a knock on the door just as he finished dressing, tempted to act like he wasn't home but the knocking continued. He sighed, walking over to the door and opening it up.

"I don't appreciate it when people miss their appointments..."

Mozzie stood there, his face set in a minor scowl as he waited as if expecting something. Neal nodded tiredly as he moved aside but really didn't feel in the mood for visitors, even Mozzie. After the day he had all he wanted was to curl up under the covers and pass out. Mozzie didn't seem to notice his exhaustion as he moved over to the kitchenette and started to uncork a bottle of wine. Neal was in no mood to chide him as he moved back into the bathroom briefly to pull his clothes from the basin in the shower and wring them out a bit as he walked out into to the terrace and hung them out on a small line. Mozzie was watching him with interest as he sipped a glass of something red and handed him another glass. Neal took it once he had finished his task.

"So why are you hanging your suit to dry and why is it so dirty? Is that mud on your shirt? What did the Suit have you do for him today?"

Neal didn't even want to go there as he made to open his mouth to explain but heard another knock at his door. He held up a hand as he hobbled a bit over to the door, his feet and legs still hurting from his long walk among other things and opened up the door. Peter stood there, his face a bit red and looking somewhat angry he thought. Great... he'd forgotten about his incident with the Marshalls in his attempt to relax but now that he was here...

"Come in Peter... might as well start this party off right."

He knew the agent was angry at him, looking down finally as he noticed the blinking light on his anklet. He hadn't had a chance to think about it with the walk back and the surprise visit with Lydia. He just wanted to end the day's events and get back to his weekend.

Peter just stared at him, closing the door and starting to talk when he saw Mozzie and paused.

"Can we discuss this alone, Neal? I really don't have the patience for this right now. Elizabeth and I were in the middle of dinner with some friends when the Marshall's called me and said you escaped after they caught you. Can you explain that to me?"

Neal felt a bit guilty at the fact they had been at dinner but with the day he'd had it was only a little bit.

"No... I skipped out on Mozzie and he deserves to know why. Did the Marshall's tell you what was going on while I was allegedly escaping?"

Neal hobbled, without trying to make it obvious, over to the sofa and sat, the wine glass Mozzie had offered him still in his hands. Peter blinked, staring at him a moment as he fumbled with words.

"No, which is why I came. They made it sound like you had committed a big crime. Apparently they caught Gregori Michev and his gang after your disappearing act."

Neal nodded remembering that Lydia had mentioned someone named Gregory. Made sense.

"Yes... Gregory and his men. Made me feel right at home with bright lights, the third degree and guns."

Peter's mouth opened to say something but he paused and looked at him curiously.

"Did you say guns? Neal..."

The agent was looking at something now, moving closer to Neal and grasping his chin gently in his hand. Neal winced a bit at the touch having been hit once and slapped numerous other times. His face was a bit tender particularly around the chin.

"Where did you get these bruises?"

The agent was still there but Peter his friend was now asking him if he was hurt. He pulled his head out of his friend's hand and took a sip of his wine as he put his feet up on the table and winced a bit more. The soles of his feet ached from the long walk if not his legs from swimming across the East River.

"What does it matter. I was out of my radius and nothing I'll say will cancel that out. I just want to hear my punishment so I can go lie down and sleep this off."

Neal didn't care anymore as he leaned back and closed his eyes tiredly. He opened them when he felt someone sit beside him and saw Peter there.

"Neal, tell me what happened. The Marshall who called is not one I like mostly why I was pissed. I didn't think you had done anything and now that I see you up close I realize something else is going on here. Talk to me."

The young man could see his friend was honestly concerned, Mozzie having moved closer and was now sitting across from them. The audience aspect bothered him as he just wanted to crawl into bed and sleep. He was exhausted after all that had happened and he wanted to forget about the day and start again with tomorrow.

"I don't even know what happened. I don't think anyone would believe me if I told them, least of all you guys."

Mozzie sipped at his wine, shaking his head.

"Anything dealing with Gregori Michev has to be good. Just don't leave out any of the juicy details Neal."

Neal sighed, putting down his glass and trying to get comfortable despite all his aches and pains. He still had a bit of a headache from the chloroform which made him feel worse but he should just get it out while it was fresh.

"I'll start from the beginning..."

Neal told them how he had been minding his own business and the woman had bumped him spilling his hot chocolate followed by bumping into her again in the park with the men following her. Then he'd help her hide and they'd grabbed him and taken him to somewhere on the other side of the East River. He'd escaped by pretending to faint, swimming across the river, ruining a perfectly good suit climbing the embankment, throwing his jacket over the barbed wire fence (which he left to his regret now) and finally getting caught by the Marshals and then again by the young woman in question at gun point and left to walk home till the man with the vegetable truck gave him a lift.

He saw his friends looking at him. Mozzie seemed incredulous, rubbing at his chin as he sipped at his wine again while Peter just blinked and seemed to be trying to connect the dots with what he knew of Neal's rep and what the Marshall had told him. He knew they were both thinking he was full of it but at this rate he didn't care.

"Ok, story time is over. I hate to be a bad host but with the day I've had I'll talk to you both tomorrow if not Monday. I'm not leaving my apartment after today unless I have to."

Peter and Mozzie gave each other a look before both stood and the agent patted his friend on the shoulder gently. Neal winced slightly, his arms aching still from the swimming he did.

"We'll talk... I need to get back to that dinner. I left El alone."

Peter didn't seem angry but he did look confused as he left the apartment. Mozzie stood and walked over, leaving his glass on the sink before doing so.

"I guess this means we aren't playing chess tonight?"

Neal shook his head with a slight smile but he was too tired to do more.

"You'll have to tell me about Michev. I hear he's bloodthirsty."

Neal nodded as the little guy left and he closed the door, alone at last. He locked it as he turned all the lights off and made his way to his bed. It was painful but he curled up under the blankets as he turned off the last light and passed out.

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Ok, this was in response to someone saying I don't write enough Neal anymore. I just started to like writing a well rounded episode sort of speak. I like to see if I can get everyone involved even if I do really only like Neal. I've never been that flexible with a show before but I like all the characters on WC so it's fairly easy to do everyone in one story if I have the gumption to do it. So anyhow, a little more Nealcentric story. Still playing with what happens or if this is it._


	2. Chapter 2

**(Chapter 2)**

Saturday was a quiet day. He slept in late, Neal still achy from his treatment the day before. He didn't get out of bed till nearly noon when he heard a knock on the door.

"Neal? It's June. Are you awake?"

The young man gingerly climbed out of his bed, throwing on a robe and padding over to the door to open it up. June stood there with a concerned smile on her face, a small ewer of what smelled like Italian roast in her hands.

"I thought you might be hungry. I brought some coffee up but Maggie can make you some brunch if you like."

He smiled at her despite the aches and pains he felt from the day before. She may not know what happened so he didn't want to bother her.

"Thank you June. I'd like that."

He opened the door wider so that his landlady could enter. She seemed to notice his smile was a bit too fake as she gently took his arm and sat with him at the wrought iron table outside.

"Neal... You know you can talk to me, right?"

He blinked at her but nodded, flaring up his smile to hide his discomfort. It was enough he told Mozzie and Peter what had happened but they were directly involved in that he missed his meeting with Mozz and Peter was dragged from a dinner because of his anklet going off. He had no want to explain it again as he nodded his head.

"I know. Thanks, June. So, I noticed you weren't here yesterday. Did you go visit your daughter or son?"

He was redirecting and she knew it as she rolled with the move and gave a little sigh of disappointment.

"My daughter. She's thinking about starting a new business and asked my advice about financing. I was helping her get in touch with some people I know who help with start ups."

Neal nodded honestly intrigued despite the want to just soak in a tub of hot water. His body was still pretty achy as he kept his outer facade up and saw the look on his landlady's face.

"Oh... I almost forgot. I sent your clothes that were hanging out to the dry cleaners. Goodness knows what you were doing when you got those stains on them but Maurice said he should be able to get them out. It was mostly grass and mud..."

Her voice trailed off as she pulled something from her pocket and placed it on the table.

"I was going through your pockets to be certain nothing was washed accidentally and saw this. It's very pretty. Where did you _find_ it?"

Her tone took on a curious aspect and he glanced at the item not knowing what to think as he looked at the beautiful cameo pin with the mermaid design on it. He'd never seen it before and he could hardly remember it being something he had picked up.

"A friend had me hold it for them. I guess I forgot it was in my pocket when I washed my clothes."

He blushed for effect but he was still embarrassed at not knowing he had this and the implication June made about the item in question. She nodded and smiled, standing and moving towards the door.

"Maggie should come up with food in a few minutes and I'll bring your clothes up when the dry cleaner brings them back later."

She didn't linger long but her eyes did look at the pin curiously before she left the room. As the door closed Neal moved to grab up the pin and look it over. He'd never seen it before in his life and he had no knowledge as to how it had gotten into his possession till he remembered Lydia. She had been looking for something she'd dropped into his jacket. How had it gotten into his pant pocket? He turned the item around in his hand noting the age of it which seemed to be from the early 20th century at best, he'd say pre-WWI with a distinct style that was definitely an art deco influence. He flipped it over to see if someone had signed it or put a jeweler's mark when he saw the little imperfection. It was minor at best but it was obviously added to the original as he poked at the small soldered area and found the backing popping off. At the same time a very fine bit of plastic rolled tightly inside and no bigger than his pinky nail fell out as he gently grabbed it up and unrolled it.

"Microfiche... they were smuggling something..."

He smiled ever so slightly realizing he had an upper hand on Lydia and could turn this into Peter if he chose to. The Marshall's already had Gregori and his men so the only party left was Lydia and whomever the buyer was. A strange almost evil smirk curved his lips as he pocketed the pin and hidden document. He put the fiche in a secret place for safe keeping, before he placed the pin on his nightstand and started to lay out some clothes for the day. Maybe he would go out after all.

**()()()**

Neal sat on the same bench from the previous day. The one he'd been on when he bumped into Lydia again. He had a hot dog in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. It was a great day despite the weather, a gray day with just a hint of sun and a soft breeze whipping at his hair. He was just about to take a bite of his hot dog when a voice interrupted him.

"One of the very nicest things about life is the way we must regularly stop whatever it is we are doing and devote our attention to eating."

He looked up to see Mozzie standing there to his side.

"Emerson?"

The little guy shook his head as he moved around and sat beside him on the bench.

"Pavarotti. So, what is so important you decided to come out when you swore you'd never leave your apartment again? I'm guessing it has to do with the story you told the Suit and myself yesterday."

Mozzie had a curious look on his face as Neal nodded, looked around and pulled out a small dark blue velvet bag. He lay it between them on the bench as he picked up his coffee and took a sip. Mozzie acted coy and picked up the small bag, opening up the contents and glancing at it with a little "_oooh_" kind of look.

"That's a rare piece I'd think. Never seen anything like it. How'd you _find_ it?"

Neal had to laugh, the fact Mozzie and June had both said "_find_" when they meant "_steal_" made him chuckle. For once he had found it honestly or June had at least.

"Remember the Femme fatale from my story? I think she slipped it into my pocket. Not sure how it got into my pant pocket when she said it was in my jacket... (_Mozzie gave him a curious look_) Anyhow, I have it and there was something else unique about this piece. Check out the back."

Mozzie complied, turning the lovely pin around and poking at the back till the little hidden compartment opened up. His eyes brightened up til he found the tiny cache empty.

"Guess someone got the goods already?"

Neal took another bite of his hot dog, finishing it off as he didn't say anything. Mozzie looked intrigued.

"You're going to share right? Secrets between friends..."

Neal nodded as he stood to toss the coffee cup and refuse from his hot dog in a nearby receptacle. Mozzie stood up, pocketing the pin as they headed back towards June's. Neal wouldn't say anything while they were on the street and Mozzie finally shut up about it, biding his time as he waited like a kid at Christmas Eve. They entered June's home, went up the stairs and closed the door, locking it before Neal took off his coat and scarf then walked over to his bed, bent over and pulled something out as Mozzie waited.

"You know the suspense is just killing me..."

The young man smirked slightly as he handed the item over to Mozzie who's eyes almost popped out of his head. He immediately had his hand in his messenger bag, pulling out a small slide viewer and popped the micro fiche into it as he held it up to his eyes.

"Interesting... This was inside the pin?"

Neal nodded although Mozz wasn't looking at him as he made sounds of agreement looking through the viewer. Neal finally tapped him on the shoulder when he became a bit impatient.

"Take a look..."

Neal pushed the viewer to his eyes and stared into the small device. At first it looked like just a bunch of squiggly lines till he focused it better and realized it was a blue print. He didn't recognize the place at first but as he pulled the fiche through and started to get a larger picture...

"Mozzie, can I borrow this?"

The little guy blinked at him but nodded as Neal pocketed the fiche and viewer and pulled on his coat again.

"Aren't we going to go eat or something?"

Neal was already half way to the door, forgetting for a moment his friend was there as he thought about what was going on. This was huge!

"Rain check? Sorry Mozz."

The little guy nodded a bit disappointingly as Neal made his way out the door.

**()()()**

Neal practically ran out of June's, hurrying out onto the sidewalk to hail the first taxi he saw. A large yellow one with blue checkers rolled up and he quickly slipped inside.

"FBI Offices."

The driver nodded as Neal kept his hand in his pocket and held the viewer and micro fiche both protectively and nervously. If this was what he thought it was...

He looked up to see they were passing the FBI building. Neal blinked as he tapped on the Plexiglas between him and the driver.

"I think you passed my building."

The driver nodded his head, turning to smile oddly at Neal as the doors all suddenly locked. Neal couldn't open them from the back as he saw the driver pull on a gas mask. Suddenly smoke started to rise from the floor and up around Neal as he tried to cover his face and nose. The fumes were filling the car in billowing plumes as he tried to kick the window out but it was reinforced glass when he gave it a closer look. The cabby had pulled into an alley or some other quiet spot but with the cloud of gas around him he could only just see through the haze as the fumes began to fill his lungs and he could no longer hold out. Neal slumped across the back seat as he tried to open the doors but couldn't, his body going slack as he felt his eyes flutter shut and he passed out.

**()()()**

Neal floated in the darkness of unconsciousness for what seemed forever. He dreamed of a mermaid pulling him under the water and trying to drown him before he felt a very hard slap to the face and came up gasping for air.

"I think the bucket of water did him some good. Hello Neal... it's so nice to see you again."

The con shook his head, part of his hair damp from the dunk in the cold water as he moved his eyes up to look at the blurry figure before him. They shifted and separated into more than one figure till finally he could focus on the face and realized who it was.

"Lydia... not so nice to see you again."

He wasn't feeling all that charming with his head throbbing and a nauseated feeling from the gas but he managed to smile at her which seemed to piss her off more as her hand slapped him again. Neal was jarred slightly but didn't move, his body bound with his hand behind him to the wall. He was in a kneeling position as he felt the ache in his knees from however long he had been there.

"Cut the crap, Neal. Who do you know at the FBI that you were going to show the fiche to?"

His memory started to come back as he recall the cabbie missing the stop on purpose and gassing him. He gave a little groan as he tried to get more comfortable.

"I don't know anyone at the FBI. I just thought they might want to see that little blueprint you had on the fiche. Lucky I made a copy of it for safekeeping."

He kept his voice even, a bemused tone to his voice as Lydia's face flushed red and she slapped him again, yanking his head back from the hair as she made a motion to the man beside her. They placed the bucket back under him and she pushed Neal's face into the water and held it there as he tried to struggle and breath. When he thought he couldn't hold his breath any more, his head was pulled out and he coughed and sputtered.

"I want that copy, Neal. Tell me where you hid it!"

Neal gazed up at her with doe eyes and shook his head as he stuck out his tongue. He regretted it when she grabbed his tongue and pulled hard making him choke a bit as she moved closer.

"Let's get one thing clear, Neal... I have no qualms about killing you right now."

The guy who handed her the bucket of cold water moved away only to come back with a very nasty looking knife. He handed it to Lydia who held it dangerously over Neal's tongue.

"Cutting a man's tongue out is nothing new to me. I've done far worse to a person over less. Let's be very clear on the matter: I want to know who or where you left the copy of the micro fiche. Just give me a name and a number, sweetie if you wish to continue breathing."

Her voice was less than nice despite the sudden syrupy tone she was using. Neal felt a cold chill wash over him but he had nothing to tell her. He knew if Mozzie had seen it, he could redraw it with his command of recall but he wouldn't send her to him. He had to think fast as she pushed the edge of the knife against his tongue painfully.

"mmphh..."

He tried to speak but she was holding his tongue painfully tight between her thin fingers till she slowly let go, knife still near his face.

"Dante has it. Peter will know how to contact him."

She patted his face ever so gently but still hard enough to show she meant business as she moved the knife away and made a motion to the other man. The goon pulled out a cell and handed it to Lydia who turned it on.

"Neal... what is Peter's number?"

Neal swallowed hard hoping what he had planned would work as he told her Peter's cell number and she dialed. When it started to ring she put it on speaker and held it close to him. After the second ring there was a click as someone picked up.

"_Burke..._"

Neal licked his lips, eyes looking at Lydia as he finally spoke.

"Pe... ter? Hey... how is everything?"

He hoped he sounded natural enough as he heard a movement in the background and realized Peter was in his car.

"_Good... I wanted to stop by and talk about yesterday. Do you have a moment?_"

"Actually I do but I wanted to know if you could contact _Dante_ for me and ask him about the _fiche_. They should have _multiplied_."

He heard Peter start to say something and interrupted.

"I know you're driving Peter so I'll let you go now. Thanks!"

He saw Lydia hang up the phone and look at him with a cold smile.

"Nicely done. I won't cut your tongue out... yet."

Neal blinked up at her as she made a motion and the big guy with her moved towards him, crouching down to stuff rags into his mouth till it was full and layer tape over his lips. Once the goon was done, he pulled a syringe from his pocket and filled it with a light bluish liquid, handing it to Lydia.

"I'd like to say I trust you, but I don't Neal. You were kind to act the hero around me yesterday but it's a shame no good deed goes unpunished."

She pulled back his head and pushed the needle into his neck harshly. Neal winced with a muffled cry as he felt whatever it was injected to his veins. He started to feel tired almost immediately.

"A very potent cocktail of sedatives and anesthesia. The same they give death row prisoners. _Once he's out, take him somewhere... remote._"

Neal heard her speaking as his vision began to tunnel out and his mind grew fuzzy. It was only a matter of seconds it seemed before he slumped forward against his bindings and passed out.

**()()()**

Peter was confused by Neal's call, wanting to say more but being interrupted by the young man and then hearing the call drop suddenly. There had been an odd echoing sound in the background like the con was on speaker phone but it was more than that. He could swear he heard a background whisper or breath not belonging to his partner. It was hard to say when he was in the car with so much background noise which made him think it could be nothing. The words Neal used were confusing and from past experience, anything dealing with _Dante Haversham_ had to mean the young man was in danger. He started to think to what Neal had actually said, how he said it and what had happened on Friday evening as he turned down a familiar road and headed towards June's. He found a parking spot directly in front of her palacious home, exiting the Taurus and walking quickly towards her front door. Peter was a bit concerned the more he thought about his conversation with Neal, pushing the bell on the door.

"Agent Burke, what a nice surprise. I'm sorry to say Neal isn't home."

He blinked a moment but remembered Neal had said something about Mozzie. Maybe he meant the con would be here.

"I actually... is Mozzie here?"

He felt odd asking for the little guy but June blinked at him with an odd expression waving him in as she nodded her head.

"Actually yes. Mozzie's been keeping me company waiting for Neal to come back. Something about a rain check."

She shrugged but there was an air of curiosity around her as they walked towards the stairs. June paused there smiling at him softly.

"Let me know if there's anything you need Peter. I was just getting some sandwiches to take up for Mozzie and myself. I'll be right up."

She smiled at him as she disappeared around the corner into the dining room and Peter went up the stairs alone. He was going to knock on the door when it flew open and Mozzie stood there.

"I think you should know that I paused the movie at your favorite par... Suit. Where is June?"

Mozzie looked confused, almost suspicious but Peter just looked back with a little point of his hand.

"Getting some sandwiches... I need to talk to you."

Maybe he said it the wrong way or maybe it was Mozzie's natural paranoia but the little guy suddenly paled and backed away with his hands in the air.

"You have to read me my rights, Suit and even then you still need a search warrant to prove anything against me!"

Peter paused just inside the doorway and blinked at the little guy as he shook his head and held up a hand.

"I'm not here to arrest you unless you wish to confess something..."

He meant it as a joke but that just got Mozz riled up even more as he tried to calm him down.

"I was joking, at least for now. Mozz... I got a weird call from Neal."

That got the little guy's attention as he seemed to relax some and look at him curiously.

"Neal called you? He said we had a rain check for our lunch today. Something important came up and he had to go. What was it he said that was so weird?"

As if someone had flipped a switch, Mozzie was in puzzle mode, his body language indicative of someone who was ready to solve a mystery. Peter couldn't help but laugh to himself as he repeated the message to the con. He saw Mozzie nod to him, start to pace and slowly but quietly repeat the words to himself till Peter thought he was going to strangle him. Mozzie seemed to notice and shut up suddenly.

"Had to make sure I analyzed it right, Suit. So he said to contact Dante which is me about the fish? And they must have multiplied? I don't remember talking about any animals unless..."

Suddenly the con shut up, his face looking a bit funny as if trying not to give something away. Peter noticed immediately as he saw the little guy fumbling with something in his pocket. The agent pinned him in place.

"Spill it, Mozz. Neal's obviously in trouble if he mentioned Dante. You told me that was a code word. Tell me what this business was that made him give you a rain check on lunch."

Peter was already at the door locking it when Mozzie finally nodded and seemed to be considering what to do. He was obviously concerned about their mutual friend as he pulled something slowly out of his pocket and handed it to the agent.

"This isn't all of it. It's just the receptacle that the item he found was in. He had the original on him along with my viewer. He seemed to see something in it that made him leave. I figured he was going to see you. I guess I was wrong."

Peter blinked at the little guy not quite understanding what he was hearing.

"In plain words, tell me what this art deco, turn of the century pin has to do with Neal's weird message?"

Mozzie blinked then nodded, taking the pin back and showing him the hidden hatch. Peter looked at it curiously but still didn't get what could fit in such a small space and be so valuable.

"Fish... He meant Fiche as in the micro fiche he found. I only had a quick glimpse at it but I could draw what I saw if you want to know what it was. Maybe that's what he meant by the fish had multiplied. He meant I would remember what was on it. I do have perfect recall..."

He seemed to puff out his chest on that one, Peter nodding and knowing it was true as he nodded to Mozz and they found some paper for him to draw on. It took a few minutes but finally the image was done.

"I can't make head or tails of it unless you can, Suit."

Peter looked at the lines and thought blueprint but there was something else to it. He wasn't seeing it yet but there was something familiar about this layout on the paper. He felt Mozz watching him and ignored him so he could concentrate. He was just thinking he had an idea what it was when they heard a knock and Mozzie went to open up the door.

"I brought some extra snacks in case you wanted to join us, Peter?"

June had a small tray of sandwiches and other finger foods in her arms as Mozzie opened the door for her to enter and she walked over to lay it on the table. She paused looking at the drawing as she lay the items on the opposite end.

"Where did you find a drawing of that data center? It's not supposed to be public yet."

Peter and Mozzie both looked at her curiously.

"Data center? Is that what this is?"

The agent looked at Neal's landlady curiously as she nodded and took a better look.

"Yes. My son-in-law works for a big corporate contractor that works with the government. I went to visit my daughter the other day and he was working on this. Said it was top secret still. I'm not surprised you would have a copy with all the stories Mozzie tells me about the FBI and big government."

She winked at them both before leaving the room, the door closing behind her as she went to get one more item. Mozzie glanced at him a moment before twitching a bit nervously.

"Suit... can you call Neal back. This doesn't sound good."

Peter nodded, having wished he had done that sooner as he redialed the last number received and waited. A woman picked up.

"_Neal's not in Peter but I'm guessing you'd like to talk to him? He's a little indisposed at the moment._"

Her voice was smug and strangely cold as Peter felt a chill run down his spine. Mozzie seemed to sense his discomfort but the agent held up a hand for him to remain silent.

"I don't care if he's indisposed. I know what those blueprints go to. I'm guessing this is the young woman he talked to yesterday. Lydia was it?"

He heard silence then a slight husky laugh.

"_You guessed right. Let me talk to Dante. We have business to discuss. He has a pin of mine. A very precious family antique I'd like returned._"

Her voice was somewhat petulant but there was that cold emotionless tinge to it that bothered the agent.

"I guess Neal didn't tell you but my middle name is Dante. I'm the one who has what you want."

Peter saw Mozzie about to blurt out to the contrary but the agent glared at him, the little guy shutting up again as Lydia spoke with a more insidious tone.

"_Clever boy that Neal. So, Dante... I guess you want your friend back in one piece and I want what is rightfully mine. There is a building at the edge of the financial district. Alamo, Inc. Suite 42 B. Meet me there with the item in question in 2 hours if you want to see your friend again._"

The call dropped as she hung up on him. He tried to redial but the number came up as no longer in service. She'd used a burner phone and he made her toss it with that call. Peter only had her word Neal was still alive if anything. He was worried now, believing what his partner had told him finally as he thought about what to do. Lydia wanted these plans and Neal had made her think they had a copy knowing about Mozzie's ability to recall things he'd seen. Now he had these plans and June had confirmed they were something important.

"Mozzie... I need you to do me a great favor."

The little guy had been watching him quietly, uncertain if he should speak but finally feeling bold enough as the agent talked to him again.

"What happened?"

Peter looked at Mozz and sighed.

"Neal's in trouble but I need you to make another copy of these and take them to Diana for me. I won't have time because I have to go meet '_Lydia_' and trade this copy for Neal. You understand?"

Mozz looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Do you mean Lady Suit? She doesn't like me. Why would I go visit her?"

Peter sighed and tried not to be upset as he turned and glared slightly at the con.

"I'm going to call her and let her know you're coming so she doesn't kick your butt, ok? Just give her the second copy and tell her what's up. Give her the address and you'll both meet up with Jones."

Mozzie nodded although a bit reluctantly.

"Junior Suit... great. I'm not your errand boy you know but if it's for Neal I can bow to J. Edgar for a little while."

Peter smirked slightly but he didn't feel the humor as he thought about the trouble Neal might be in. He dialed Diana and let her in on the details. She seemed less than keen working with Mozz but for Neal she agreed. Meanwhile Mozzie was drawing the plans again as Peter also called Jones and gave him a warning of what was going on. Both agents were glad to help out as he gave the details. He took the first copy of the plans and rolled them up neatly with a rubber band Mozzie handed him.

"Bring him back safe, Suit."

Peter nodded as they both left the security of Neal's room and headed down towards the front door. June looked surprised at their mass exodus as she came back with a tray of drinks.

"Did something happen?"

She looked between them and Peter nodded.

"I'm sorry June but I have to borrow Mozzie for a bit. I promise we'll do this lunch again soon."

June didn't look unhappy but seemed to understand.

"I guess it has something to do with those plans? Be careful."

Peter nodded as he gently grasped her arm before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Chapter 3)**

Neal remembered very little of what happened to him after he was drugged. He was surprised to wake up to find he was not only alive but bound tightly to some kind of metallic framework. He struggled to free himself but he was bound securely, slumping on his feet, legs jellylike below him as he tried to keep himself upright to ease the pain in his arms at either side of him. He glanced around to see not only that he was tied to the metal frame but it was a shelf of some kind and around him buzzed the quiet sound of hard drives and servers as he started to take note of where he was.

It seemed to be a large server room with lots of boxes, computers, small devices he recognized as being in a data center or computer lab back room. He struggled to free his wrists but they were bound securely to the heavy duty wire shelf that was bolted to the floor and ceiling. He was boxed inside but for the front part. Instead a wall stood there before him that seemed like the kind you have in offices for cubicles. It was between him and whatever was in front of it on the other side. It wasn't a sturdy wall but even if he could make noise to someone on the other side it didn't help with the rags stuffed in his mouth and his lips taped shut.

He remembered Lydia telling the goon with her to kill him but something must have changed if Neal was still alive. He glanced around for something to free himself with and saw a pair of wire cutters carelessly left beside him on an adjoining shelf. If he could just reach through...

**()()()**

It didn't take Peter long to show up at the building Lydia had describe to him. He had looked it up on the GPS in the Taurus easily. He still had a good 45 minutes when he parked just down the street and carefully grabbed up the copy of the plans Mozz had so carefully drawn in detail and pulled out his cell phone. He stood there outside the car a moment and called up Diana who told him they were headed his way. Jones was getting the search warrant from Hughes for them to move in. He thanked her for calling the senior agent for him. He had been more concerned with his partner's safety than procedure for once. He glanced at his watch and started to walk towards the Alamo, Inc. offices hoping Neal was still ok. He didn't want to think what he'd do if that woman had hurt him. She had sounded colder than anyone he knew could sound over the phone. He had the feeling she wouldn't have a second thought about killing him as well but he had the crew coming and he just had to be patient.

He was at the building, walking down a set of stairs to the actual offices on the basement level of a tall skyscraper and knocking on the door when he saw they were closed today. He heard sounds inside behind the blinds on the door's window. A large tough looking guy with a uni-brow glanced out briefly before the door unlocked and opened. The goon stayed within eye sight as if he knew what was expected as Peter noticed a young woman around Neal's age, brown hair up in a loose bun with brown eyes blinking back at him. She wore warm khaki colored corduroy pants with a long dark blue sweater. Her expression was anything but welcoming, eyes cold and gleaming in the dim light of the offices.

"Thank you for being on time, Peter. If you'll hand us the plans, we'll show you where your friend is."

She held out a hand and he stayed by the door without moving.

"I need to know he's alive and well before you get anything."

Her expression turned harder but a fake smile lit up her face.

"Certainly. You want to see that I'm honest. I understand that. Shall we?"

She started to walk through a small array of cubicles to a back door and opened it up. Peter took up the back for safety reasons as they kept walking till they came to a large set of doors with two way glass on either side. The glass was mirrored so you couldn't see what was inside and there were several warning signs and flashing lights (_currently off_) around the door. Peter read the warnings and took everything in as the goon pulled out a key and unlocked the doors, Lydia opening them up to reveal an inner hallway with a large panel of glass, some sliding doors and what appeared to be a very expansive data center / server room within. Peter stared at the sight with curiosity realizing this was similar to the thing Mozzie had drawn.

"He's inside there, towards the back. Let me show you."

She nodded to the goon who walked over to a small station there in the outer hallway they stood in. He turned on the monitor and keyed something in till an image of a figure bound in a small metal framework popped up on the screen. Peter moved a bit closer and looked seeing the time on the surveillance camera was only a few minutes ago.

_Neal..._

"Hand us the copy and you can go get your friend. Our transaction will be completed."

She held out her hand again, Lydia's eyes glittering in the fluorescent lights but he shook his head. Peter didn't trust her.

"I get him first and then you get your plans."

Lydia's face although pretty twisted into an ugly grimace of anger before she nodded, the goon unlocking the sliding door to let Peter inside.

"Find your friend and bring him back, Peter."

Her tone held little emotion but annoyance was evident as he slipped into the large room and started down the various rows and aisles of servers and PCs. The space felt endless and he got turned around a few times when he tried to come back to the sliding doors to get his bearings. It was more than just a maze but utter confusion as he quickly made his way through the rows till he found himself at another dead end. He stopped a moment and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. He had seen Neal on the screen clear as day unless...

There was a sound. It interrupted his thoughts as he tried to listen and find its source. It was nearby but none of the hard drives or servers seemed to be making it and the sounds they made were swallowing it up to some degree. He moved closer to the wall before him pushing his ear to it when he realized where the sound was coming from.

"Neal? Can you hear me? Neal?"

He called out through the wall, trying to move some of the shelves aside without knocking anything over. The tapping got a bit louder and he could finally hear it was code.

_**P-E-T-E-R-I-M-H-E-R-E**_

He was ecstatic, ramming at the wall which ended up being nothing but thick particle board when he busted through and saw his friend still bound there in the metal enclosure. He saw the con's eyes widened as Peter reached out to free him, Neal pointing with his head to his left where the wire cutter was. Peter took it and freed the young man as quickly as he could. He had just finished one wrist and was starting the other when he heard a frantic muffled sound from Neal.

"I'm hurrying up, Neal don't ru..."

He didn't finish the sentence as something hard hit him on the back of the head and the agent collapsed to the ground. He saw Neal grasp at him with his free hand and a shadowy form hovering over him just before he passed out.

**()()()**

Neal was concerned if anything when he heard someone moving around outside the fake wall. He couldn't see who it was but he started in earnest to reach for the wire cutters when he heard a familiar voice.

"Neal?"

The con couldn't have been happier, trying harder to pull loose as he tapped on the wire shelf and tried to let the agent know he was there. Peter broke through the wall a few minutes later a relieved look on his face as he started to free the young man with the wire cutters. The agent had barely gotten one wrist done when Neal saw a looming shadow behind his friend. He tried to give a warning but was still gagged when the goon hit Peter on the back of the head hard. The agent slumped to the floor, wire cutters falling just under his foot as Neal moved to help but was still bound. He reached across to free his other hand but he goon hit him hard across the face, stunning the con as he felt himself freed only to feel his arms bound tightly behind him with a zip tie. He started to come to as he saw the same done with Peter as the goon left them there and walked away. There was something wrong here even if they were tied up he felt something else was obvious that he was missing.

"_**Emergency! Emergency! There is a fire reported in the south section of the server room. Please evacuate the premises as soon as possible. Emergency Emergency!**_"

Neal shook his head realizing the voice was a PA system for the fire sprinklers but when he looked up he noted they weren't the typical sprinklers but the kind like Avery had in his room when they were trapped in there. Avery's room had just sucked the air out but this place... it had that option along with gas to extinguish flames. They had little time to get out as Neal turned and found the wire cutters again and started on his bindings. It took a bit of work but he got out and untied Peter as he picked up the unconscious agent and carried him upright towards the front of the room. They had to get out or they were going to die a very horrible death.

"_**The fire suppression system will commence in 1 minute. Please evacuate the server room immediately!**_"

Neal hurried as quickly as he could through the stacks of server shelves before he saw the Goon exiting through a sliding door which closed and locked behind him. Lydia turned on the other end and saw him, blinking in surprise but smiling. She walked over to a small computer station and picked up a mic.

"_Neal... I'm glad you could be awake for this. You are going to die a very unpleasant death and I have the copy of the plans your friend so willfully denied me._"

She smiled coldly at him before continuing.

"_I guess well see what happens when someone stays inside one of these 'fire suppression systems' when it's on. I hear it's quite unpleasant. First the air is sucked out of the room while halon gas fills the space causing all sorts of nasty side effects._"

She grinned evilly at him as she turned off the mic and stood there watching him safely on the other end. He beat on the glass but it was obviously reinforced and barely moved at his touch as he slammed his body against it. The lock for the door was on the outside so he had nothing to pick as he started to look around for something to keep them both safe. He left Peter by the door as he heard the countdown commence.

"_**Emergency! Emergency! The fire suppression system will start in 40 seconds. Please evacuate the premises immediately!**_"

Neal saw a small closet off to the side of the glass wall and found a single bio-hazard suit and mask with oxygen canister which appeared to be full. He quickly brought them back and started to place the unconscious Peter in the suit, sealing it up as he put the mask and oxygen canister to his friend's mask and made sure it was all secure before he sat down there and leaned against the glass. There had been an extra set of goggles so he placed those on his face, tying his sweater around his face securely so he could still breath. If he was going to die, fine but Peter had to live. He had El and Neal...

"_**The Fire Suppression system is now commencing. Please evacuate the area. 10... 9... 8... 7... 6...**_"

Neal closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable when he heard a voice over he mic.

"_Caffrey? Peter?_"

He opened his eyes and turned around to see Diana standing there at the station while several agents held Lydia and her goon at bay, cuffing them. He felt relief but for the fact they were still trapped in the room. He removed the sweater to speak.

"Peter's in a suit. He should be ok but I don't know if there's a fail safe for this. It's too close to going on, Diana. Just... Tell Peter I said good-bye."

She looked like she wanted to cry despite the differences they'd had in the past he could tell she was upset, Jones scrabbling around with other agents as they looked for the emergency shut off. Neal heard the countdown go to 1 as he tied the sweater in place again and waited.

It was a weird sensation as all the air started to be sucked out of the room. He heard the whoosh and felt a kind of sudden coolness as the temperature of the room began to drop. Neal shivered in the sudden coldness but that's not what made him shudder. Just as he felt his breath starting to catch, there was a hissing sound as he looked up through the safety goggles and saw the gas spray out from the piping above. The room filled with a thin silvery haze and it felt even harder to breath as if his lungs were turning to lead and his body was being pushed down against the floor. He gasped, hands reaching for his throat, a terrible pressure in his chest but he stopped, reaching out to take Peter's gloved hand in his just as everything went black.

**()()()**

Peter heard a hissing sound and his breath sounded louder than it should as he heard someone calling his name as if from a long distance.

_**PETER! PETER, WAKE UP! PETER!**_

He slowly came to but found himself dressed oddly in a kind of space suit or such with a mask over his head. The hissing seemed to be from a mask over his face as he slowly sat up and looked around. Something slipped from his gloved hand heavily as he turned to see Neal laying unconscious beside him. The young man was sitting up, eyes staring ahead partially open through thick goggles but he was pale and didn't move. Peter groaned as he moved, feeling the chill in the air and looking to his right to see people moving on the other side of a glass wall. Diana and Jones were there.

"_Peter? Can you hear me?_"

He nodded vaguely, uncertain what was going on or why he was in this bio suit as he tried to nudge his friend awake. He noticed the haze around the room and looked up to see the piping. Those signs outside. Somehow the fire suppression system had gone off while they were inside and... He nudged Neal harder, wanting to tear off his suit but knowing he couldn't not even to share his oxygen as he saw the slight crystallizing of ice on his friend's skin from the coldness in the room.

"_Neal... Neal wake up!_"

His voice was muffled but there was no response. He nudged his friend looking out at Diana helplessly.

"_I'm sorry Peter. We couldn't find the fail safe and the fire department said all we can do is wait for the room to clear out. They're about to pump oxygen back in and flush the halon gas out. You have to keep that suit on till they give us the all clear._"

He nodded despite wanting to scream and yell. His head was killing him where the goon had hit him but he didn't care as he hugged the con to him and felt a few warm tears dripping down his face inside the mask. He rocked back and forth with the still form in his arms till finally someone came and touched his shoulder and he saw they had finally come to get them. Peter didn't know how much time had passed as he was taken outside and Neal was pulled away from him by people in bio suits who dropped him on a stretcher as he followed. Once they were outside in the fresh air, Peter quickly exited the bio suit as paramedics checked him out but his eyes followed the still form of his friend. When he saw them working on the young man he pulled away from the EMTs beside him to check on Neal.

"He was in there too long. I'm sorry..."

Peter shook his head, kneeling beside the young man. Diana came over to offer her condolences but he just snapped at everyone as she asked the EMTs to leave them alone a moment. Peter felt a horrible emptiness which turned to a kind of anger almost.

"He can't be dead... he... Neal, Dammit! You owe me 2 more years! You think you're going to get out of your sentence this easily? I'll tell St. Peter to send your butt back here..."

Neal didn't react as he touched the cool skin and hugged the still form to his chest. Someone touched his shoulder gently.

"Boss..."

Peter didn't turn to look at her, staring down at the face of his friend. He noticed Neal's eyes were still slightly open as they had been in the server room. He wondered why the EMTs hadn't closed them as he gently lay his friend back on the gurney and started to close one lid then the other. He felt a kind of resistance as one eye slowly opened up again and he thought he saw the pupil shrink a bit.

_Neal?_

The agent wasn't sure if he had seen what he did as he turned back to Diana.

"Did his eyes move? Diana?"

She moved closer concerned for him he thought but then her face brightened a bit as she nodded, seeing a slight movement of the eye just before she stood to call the EMT's back. Peter felt for a pulse and breath but felt neither as he started to press his lips to Neal's and force air into his lungs.

"Come on Neal... breath!"

He watched those blue eyes shut finally, worried the young man had given up when he felt a hand grasp his arm. Suddenly Neal gave a small gasp of breath, eyes fluttering beneath closed lids as his chest began to slowly rise and fall. Peter could feel a pulse now when he took the young man's wrist in his own. The EMT's had come back and were shocked to see a dead man breathing.

"Bring some blankets and an IV!"

Peter had to move as the EMTs worked on keeping Neal warm, his skin still very icy. He moved forward to follow them in the ambulance, one medic shaking his head but another who seemed to be in charge finally agreeing when they realized he needed to be checked out too. The medic wrapped Peter in a blanket and they let him on board. Diana stood to the side as Peter told her to tell his wife where he was.

**()()()**

Neal remembered little after he passed out in the server room other than feeling cold. If anything it had felt as if he were frozen in a huge block of ice that not only encased his body but had entered his lungs to freeze them solid. His body went numb as did his mind as he lay in the cold darkness feeling nothing but an icy chill.

_You think you're going to get out of your sentence this easily?_

A voice broke through the silence and then as if someone had taken a sledge hammer to the ice, he started to feel something. A hand touched his and then warm lips pressed on his and he thought his lungs were thawing out as he gave a little gasp of breath and his body began to come back from beneath the ice berg he'd been trapped within. Neal continued to hear the voice talking to him, other sounds in the background but the main voice was what he focused on as he lay in the darkness hoping to return to the light.

**()()()**

Peter had to go through a minor scrubbing at the hospital to wash off any residue he might have been exposed to from the halon gas. They did the same with Neal despite his being unconscious. June and Elizabeth had come by then and had a change of clothes for both of them as Peter was let go with a minor concussion and Neal was put in a room under further observation. It would be a few days before they'd know for certain if he had any side effects from the contents of the fire suppression system. They also needed him conscious to see if he was ok after being unconscious and without oxygen for so long.

The agent sighed as they placed a respirator on the young man and various other monitors and IVs. Peter had been lucky the suit protected him from the worse of the chemicals and coldness while Neal had gotten more exposure. They said he was smart to have put on the goggles as well as having wrapped the sweater around his nose and mouth. Neal had managed to protect his eyes and face from the worse of the gas' effects but he had sustained some hypothermia and mild frost bite mostly on his hands and around his neck and face. They had him under a few blankets including one that warmed to help bring his core up. Once he had been set up Peter had been allowed inside the room. It wasn't ICU but they still had someone watching him till they knew he was well.

Neal didn't move for a week, Peter and El visiting him every day. Hughes had taken Peter's statement as well at June's. Apparently the data center that Mozzie had drawn was the one her son in law was working on for the government. One of the backers who had come to her daughter for her business had known her husband's background and stolen the information without her knowledge. They were a co-conspirator of Lydia's, the young woman revealed to be a renown corporate thief by the name of Lydia Van Cleft. Hughes said that this had been a big catch for their department and the FBI in general. He came to visit Neal while they spoke of the case and how Neal had come into it.

"Only Caffrey could find intrigue on his day off without trying. I'll keep him in my thoughts. Get some rest, Peter."

The agent nodded at his boss as the older man patted him on the shoulder then left. El came in a few minutes later with some coffee, handing one to Peter as he ran his free hand through his hair and sighed heavily.

"I didn't believe him but I knew if anything that ass of a Marshall Dixon was lying when he said Neal was working with Gregori. I got the story out of him later but he was determined to say that Neal was in the wrong when he wasn't."

She wrapped her arms around them as they waited for their friend to wake up. The doctor's said so far he was healing fine, the minor frost bite nearly gone in the week he'd been here, his lungs were looking healthier as were all his vitals but they just needed him awake. His EEG was good too so they figured it was up to Neal if he woke up or not at this point. They gave him some minor pain meds but nothing that would keep him under.

It was almost another three days into the next week when Peter heard the monitor alarms go off. He woke up with a start from the sofa looking up to see Neal sitting up in bed and pulling off the monitors which had caused the alarm to sound. The agent got up as quickly as he could and walked over to calm his friend down.

"Neal... you're in the hospital."

The con looked at him a moment as if he were in some kind of trance before his lips moved ever so slightly. He had removed the oxygen mask, a slight wheeze from his throat as he tried to speak.

"Pe... ter..."

"I'm ok, Neal. You're ok. Rest."

He saw the young man finally focus on him and nod before his eyes rolled back and he fell back against the bed. Peter checked his pulse and breath but he was still good as he reattached the monitor. The door opened a few minutes later, a nurse standing there looking a bit red in the face.

"What happened?"

She moved closer to the bed as he told her how he'd waken up to the alarm and Neal removing the monitor. She listened as she check Neal's vitals then seemed satisfied he was doing well.

"I'll leave the mask off. He's breathing fine on his own now and it was just a precaution. Push the nurse call if anything else happens or he wakes up."

Peter nodded as the nurse left the room and he sighed again as he sat beside his partner and gently brushed the young man's hair. He thought he heard a low sound from Neal's throat and then his eye lids fluttered slightly and the agent found himself peering into two glassy blue eyes.

"Neal?"

The young man didn't move, eyes just looking ahead blankly before the pupils shifted a bit and so did the eyes to look directly at him. The young man blinked a couple of times before relaxing once more as his eyes shut again. Peter patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"It's ok. Rest if you need to."

**()()()**

It was at the end of that initial two weeks before Neal finally woke up long enough to actually be considered awake. The young man seemed ok but tired as he sat up and took some food in, mostly things June and Elizabeth snuck him, while Peter tried to engage him in some conversation to keep him conscious while he was able. It was another three days before he could stay conscious longer periods of time, something they blamed on the after effects of the gas in the room. It had affected his body and would take some time to leave before he would feel 100% again.

He was in the hospital nearly a month before they let him out. They determined he had no obvious ill effects from the gas and most of that was due to the fact he had been wearing long sleeves, tied the sweater over his nose and mouth and had put on the goggles to protect his eyes. He still had some small minor burns on his hands where the frost bite had taken root but with time it would heal so he had to keep his hands bandaged for a bit longer. Neal didn't seem upset by anything, quieter than he had been or so the agent thought as they took him to their home. Elizabeth had wanted to have him come for dinner and stay the night since June was out of town till tomorrow. Neal agreed unusually thoughtful as he went upstairs to the guestroom with Peter who placed the bag June had given him with clothes when they were admitted in the corner. Neal had immediately curled up on the bed which Peter took as a cue to leave although he really wanted to talk to his friend but for once he let the young man be as he quietly closed the door.

Neal really didn't know what to think. Things felt strange now that he was out of the hospital. They were strange in the hospital but he had been out of it most of the time. It had been a very big moment for him when he decided to do what he had in the server room. He hadn't thought he'd see tomorrow and here he was alive and well. Not that Neal had wanted to die but he didn't want Elizabeth to go through what he had with Kate. He had never imagined Peter would have felt so strongly about him or maybe he was seeing too much. It had been a very long month to say the least from that first '_accidental_' meeting with Lydia. He really wasn't sure what to think so he curled up on the bed in a ball and closed his eyes. Neal wasn't sleepy but he wanted to hide from the awkwardness. Peter had been different since he'd waken up. He knew why and it was a strain as he tried to be kind and not respond directly but even so, Peter was acting oddly since he knew what had happened. Neither of them knew how to respond to the obvious awkwardness.

"Neal? Are you awake?"

It was El, her voice soft as he heard her start to go and sat up and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry."

She was smiling at him, that smile he'd seen on her face since finding out what had happened. It was a grateful smile but she wasn't pushing the fact on him or acting any different. Maybe it was a guy thing. He stood up and smoothed out his shirt and pants as he slipped his feet back into his loafers and walked towards her.

"Dinner's ready if you're hungry. I could bring it up..."

He shook his head knowing he had to go downstairs and deal with the emotions he felt at what he had done and how Peter was responding to it. He had meant it when he did what he did but having to be there to see how much Peter reacted. Peter had done so much for him in the past and he had only been repaying that kindness. Plus if anyone was going to survive, why not Peter? He had a wife and people who cared about him. Neal didn't think he had nothing but in the long run he was just a con man at best and Mozzie would survive without him. Nobody depended on him like people depended on Peter. It had just be the best choice. He told himself that as he put on his facade and they walked downstairs. El put her arm in his gently and hugged him.

"_He's just as freaked out as you are..._"

She whispered and left it at that as they separated at the bottom of the stairs. Neal blinked after her as El headed for the kitchen. Peter was off to the right on the sofa sleeping, the remote loosely in his hand as it threatened to fall to the floor. Neal tiptoed over and caught it before it could fall, Peter coming to and looked up at him as he sat up.

"Hey..."

His voice sounded a bit off but then he was still waking up as he wiped the sleep from his eyes and moved aside so Neal could join him. The young man sat a bit stiffly but after a moment he relaxed and leaned back a bit. Peter seemed to notice as he took the remote back and changed the channel to the news, muting the volume.

"I... Thank you Neal. I never got to tell you that."

The agent was looking at him with a curious expression that made the con want to run out the door. He was terrible with emotional stuff especially between friends. He nodded back, uncertain what else to say as he swallowed hard and tried to act normal.

"I... I didn't want to tell El the bad news. Easier if you just lived. Paperwork and all."

He was trying to make light of it the way Peter often did when he was worried about him and didn't want to say so. The agent nodded quietly back but there was still that tension between them. Neal had sacrificed himself for Peter which made him uncertain of how to broach things. Neal was by nature selfish but he had made sure Peter would live.

"Paperwork is the worse. So many forms to fill... out."

Peter's voice had trailed off some. They both looked elsewhere a moment as the agent channel surfed before turning the TV off and looking at him.

"So what exactly were you thinking, Neal? Did you think I wouldn't be upset?"

Neal blinked back at the question as if uncertain what to say, licking at his lips a bit nervously. He ran a hand through his hair and stood as if unable to think of the right words before he finally spoke.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking Elizabeth would be heartbroken without you..."

He felt something warm and wet threaten to drip down his cheeks as he quickly excused himself, running up the stairs a little too quickly and ducking into the bathroom. He locked the door and stared at himself in the mirror, turning on the cold water and washing his face as he tried to think of something other than Kate. He had been all but broken after Kate's death and to think of Elizabeth losing Peter... he had gladly put his life in danger to prevent that. Neal didn't feel insulted Peter had asked him that question but he must have understood why.

"Neal?"

Peter's voice broke through his thoughts as he turned off the water and dried his hands and face. He opened the door and saw his friend looking at him curiously a moment, a look that spoke volumes. Then as if he had no other way to say it the agent grabbed him in a hug and pulled him close.

"_Thank you._"

They only stood that way a moment as Neal hugged the agent back. He could tell that he wasn't just thanking him for what he had done but for being there. They pulled apart and Neal leaned back against the wall, Peter pulling away, both looking a bit uncertain till they heard El calling them down to eat.

"Sounds like El's rung the chow bell."

Neal blinked.

"Chow bell? Are we in a bad western now? Will I have to wear boots with spurs and chaps?"

Peter gave a mock scowl then smiled.

"And a big 10 gallon hat. You like hats don't you?"

**(The End)**

**oOoOoOo**

**Author's Note****:** _Expanded the One Shot cause I had more to write but it took a while and I wanted to finish it off before posting so here it is in all it's glory! :)_


End file.
